Nieśmiało, wstydliwie
by emsallthat
Summary: 'Tańczyła jak oszalała, przyglądał jej się z boku. Szaleńczy pląs nie przypominał żadnego znanego tańca. Był jej własną interpretacją życia. Ostatnim tchnieniem, oddechem, ostatnią chwilą. '


Disclaimer:_ Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money and intend no copyright or trademark infringement with her work.

* * *

Kanonicznie-niekanoniczne, jak kto woli i uważa. Pisana w wakacje 2010. Osobliwa, a jakże. Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Nieśmiało**,** wstydliwie **

Tańczyła jak oszalała, przyglądał jej się z boku. Szaleńczy pląs nie przypominał żadnego znanego tańca. Był jej własną interpretacją życia. Ostatnim tchnieniem, oddechem, ostatnią chwilą.  
Upadła wstydliwie, a wkoło posypały się białe pióra i przykryły ją nieśmiało.

* * *

Kilka lat temu nie wiedział, kim ona jest. Po prostu była, gdzieś z boku. Postać epizodyczna, zjawiała się szybko i z taką samą prędkością znikała. Prześlizgiwała się przed jego oczami, pojawiała, powracała, odchodziła.  
Nie wiedział, jak się nazywa. Niewiele go interesowała, on miał przecież swoją wybrankę, a ona swojego ukochanego.  
Byli sobie obcy, dwoje nieznajomych połączonych przez jedną wspólną znajomą. Obojgu pasował taki układ, po co było go zmieniać bez potrzeby?  
Pewnie do dzisiaj nie wiedziałby jak ma na imię. Gdyby nie…

* * *

Angela wyszła ze szpitala z uśmiechem na ustach. Nareszcie po wszystkich mękach. Była zdrowa jak ryba i czuła się wspaniale. Miała ochotę krzyczeć z radości. Życie znów się do niej uśmiechało.  
Obróciła się dookoła własnej osi, jak cudownie czuć świeże powietrze na policzkach. Wzięła głęboki oddech, w powietrzu wyczuwała woń nadchodzącej wiosny. Wracała do liceum, ponownie pisać artykuły do szkolnej gazetki. Podobno miała pojawić się jakaś _nowa_, w środku roku szkolnego. Ciekawe, interesujący temat…

* * *

Lata szkoły tak szybko minęły. Drogi wszystkich rozeszły się, ale ich życie cały czas było splecione. Angela trwała przy boku Bena, Jessica wróciła do Mike'a, a Bella wybrała Edwarda.  
Angela, wraz z pozostałymi gośćmi, stała i wpatrywała się w uroczystość ślubną. Isabella tak pięknie wyglądała, zjawiskowo wręcz. Promieniowała szczęściem, a Edward? Patrzył zachwycony w gorejące od miłości tęczówki żony. Oni byli sobie przeznaczeni.  
Później przyszło wesele, a na nim stało się coś dziwnego. Do miasta powrócił Jacob Black, _ten Jacob_. Kobieta obserwowała całe zdarzenie, do póki nie poczuła się słabo. Z pewnością spadł jej poziom cukru, od niedawna walczyła z cukrzycą. Poprosiła Bena, żeby odwiózł ją do domu. Straciła i ochotę, i siłę na zabawę.

* * *

Kilkanaście lat temu stała w tym samym miejscu z uśmiechem. Teraz nerwowo trzymała kartkę w ręku, blada, zmęczona i trochę przestraszona. Wszystko spadło na nią niczym grom z nieba. Wyjazd Cullenów, wyjazd Bena, wyjazd Jessiki z Mikiem. Została sama. Zaniosła się kaszlem, aż ją rozbolała klatka piersiowa. Gdzie miała wrócić, do pustego domu? Czuła się okropnie z tym, co zrobiła, ale wiedziała, że podjęła najlepszą decyzję.

* * *

O tym miejscu opowiadała Bella. Faktycznie, nie myliła się. Łąka, las, wyglądały cudownie. Zrzuciła rzeczy. Nie przeszkadzał jej ani chłód, ani wiatr, gdyż jej ciało było rozpalone gorączką. Zaczęła tańczyć, w samej bieliźnie.  
W takt bicia serca, stawiała desperackie kroki po niebiesko-fioletowych kwiatach. Pląsy, szaleństwo ogarnęło jej umysł. Odrywała stopy, chciała pofrunąć niczym ptak, do nieba, w stronę słońca. I nagle poczuła, że nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Wstydliwie upadła na mech, a białe płatki kwiatów nieśmiało okryły jej ciało niczym anielskie pióra.

Podszedł do niej, zobaczył, że kwiaty wkoło zbroczone są krwią. Dziewczyna leżała nieruchomo, miała przymknięte oczy. Oddychała gwałtownie, urywanie, kaszląc co jakiś czas. Widział, że jest chorobliwie chuda, mógł bez problemu policzyć wszystkie widoczne żebra. Jej ciało, zroszone potem, było gorące. Uniósł ją.  
Spojrzała na niego. Mętne, brązowe tęczówki, rozpalone czoło, włosy rozrzucone.  
Wtuliła się w niego, mieli podobną temperaturę skóry, a mimo to wyszeptała:  
- Taki ciepły.  
Nie wiedział, czy spała, czy nie. Po prostu niósł ją, nie myśląc o niczym. Dziewczynę o nieznanym imieniu, tańczącą leśną nimfę w czarnej, koronkowej bieliźnie, rozpaloną gorączką.  
- Nie chcę do szpitala. – Wyszeptała. Zatrzymał się, spojrzał na nią. Wzrok miała jaśniejszy, jakby bardziej przytomny.  
- Ale – powiedział, miał bardzo zachrypnięty głos. Ostatnimi czasy niewiele mówił, a odkąd powrócił do La Push, prawie zawsze milczał. Nie był skory do zwierzeń. Dziewczyna zaczęła się wiercić, jakby wyrywać, więc zrezygnowanym tonem dodał: - To gdzie chcesz, …?  
- Angela – wyszeptała. – Gdziekolwiek.

* * *

Kolejne dni były osobliwe, jeden dziwniejszy od drugiego. Mieszkała w La Push wraz z Jacobem. Nieśmiało opowiedziała mu, dlaczego znalazł ją na łące w takiej wstydliwej sytuacji. Wyznała, że specjalnie nie chce się leczyć, bo nie ma po co. Wszyscy ją opuścili.  
Zauważył, że ma niesamowicie smutny, gorzki głos. Dojrzały, kobiecy, ale przepełniony bólem samotności. Wiedział, co czuje, rozumiał ją. Tak samo miał przed ślubem Belli z Edwardem. Poczucie, że na ziemi istnieje się tylko dla siebie, bez nikogo obok. Zraniona dusza, porzucona, samotna. Tak czuła się teraz Angela i najgorsze było to, że tak było naprawdę. On sobie tylko ubzdurał, a ona…

Z każdą upływającą chwilą słabła, znikała w oczach. Ataki gorączki, osłabienie, brak apetytu. Nie miała już siły chodzić, więc ją nosił. Blaknęła niczym kolor, zniknęła żywiołowość, chęć życia. Uśmiechała się, ale to był odległy uśmiech.  
Sama zrezygnowała z leczenia gruźlicy. Wtedy, w liceum, miała fazę pierwotną. Nie zauważono tego, a gdyby wykryli – chciałaby żyć. Teraz, osłabiona cukrzycą, została zaatakowana ponownie. Zapytano się jej, czy chce walczyć. Najtrudniejszą decyzję życia musiała podjąć bez oparcia w nikim. Zaprzeczyła.

Jacob pojawił się za późno, za późno…

* * *

Uważała go za swojego przyjaciela, chciała o nim tak myśleć. Gdy widziała go, uśmiechała się resztkami sił. Próbowała wykrzesać z tego ciała resztki energii, resztki życia. Lecz w końcu przyszło załamanie.  
Objawy nasiliły się, wiedziała, że jest to ostatnie stadium… On też był świadomy, ale krył uczucia.

Wszystko ustąpiło. Nagle, na chwilę.

* * *

Nieśmiało poprosiła go, by ją zaniósł na łąkę. Był przeciwny, ale ona postawiła na swoim.  
Słońce świeciło, ale trwała mroźna zima. Teraz nie miało to dla niej żadnego znaczenia.  
Postawiła stopy na ziemi, zrzuciła płaszcz. Pobiegła w stronę światła, widziała wyraźnie jaśniejącą kulę przed sobą. Białe płatki śniegu oblepiały jej ciemne włosy, niczym anielski puch.  
Stawiała ostrożne kroki, delikatnie. Wyciągnęła rękę, roześmiała się.  
Dotknęła nieba, pochwyciła słońce, zamknęła cuda w dłoni. Spojrzała pod stopy, nie widziała ziemi.  
Latała. Marzenie spełniło się, czuła wiatr we włosach, czuła woń wolności…  
Nareszcie żyła.

Biegła jak oszalała, przyglądał jej się. Wiedział, że to koniec. Czuł to.  
Bieg był jej ostatnią interpretacją życia. Ostatnim tchnieniem, oddechem, ostatnią chwilą szczęścia.  
Upadła wstydliwie, a wkoło posypały się białe pióra i przykryły ją nieśmiało.

Podszedł do niej. Uśmiechała się.

* * *

Niewiele osób stało przy trumnie. On też się tam znalazł.  
Wstydliwie trzymał w dłoni lilię, może nie powinien?  
Nieśmiało, z ogromnym bólem, wrzucił ją do grobu.

Spojrzał w niebo.  
Uśmiechała się, nareszcie żyła.


End file.
